1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to irrigation pumps and more particularly relates to an improved irrigation pump that includes a elongated frame that can have trailer wheels at one end portion thereof (or permanent mount), and a trailer tongue at the opposite end portion thereof for connection to a tractor. The wheeled end portion includes a housing having an impeller driven by rotary power from the tractor, and wherein an improved configuration of the housing and impeller provide increased efficiency.
2. General Background
One type of irrigation pump that has been used for a number of years in the farming industry is an elongated pump that comprises a structural frame, for example twenty to thirty feet (20'-30') in length, having an end portion with a tongue for connection to a tractor, and an opposite end portion that can be wheeled. The frame can be towed behind the tractor to a desired location, or installed permanently to an underlying support such as a concrete base or the like. Pumps of this type can be installed in place such as adjacent a pond or reservoir so that the farmer can pump water from the reservoir to a desired location.
Irrigation pumps of this type provide an elongated drive shaft that extends between the tongue end portion of the frame and the wheeled or pump end portion of the frame. A power take-off of a tractor can from a connection at a universal joint to the drive shaft portion of the pump.
The drive shaft portion extends the full length of the frame and extends to an impeller mounted within a housing at the end of the frame adjacent the wheels or spaced away from the tongue end portion. The housing provides one or more openings allowing water to flow into the pump housing and open channel fashion when the pump is submerged. Typically, the openings are adjacent the center of rotation of the pump impeller and often provided on both sides of the housing.
Prior art pumps of this type sold and used commercially with a short baffle have been provided adjacent the discharge, positioned at ninety degrees (90.degree.) with respect to the discharge flow path of water exiting the pump.